Balance
by jadedangel234
Summary: Balance was the key to their relationship. This story might be a tad OOC. HuddyHuddy friendship.


* * *

**A/N: This is my first house fic and it might be a tad OOC so i'm not that happy with it. But then again, i'm never satisfied : . reviews are welcome. no flamers just constructive critisicm(sp?).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House. If I did huddy would have happened a loooong time ago.**

BALANCE

"I need to talk to you," she said hesitantly.

"I kinda figured that out from the way you ran over here and almost killed that nurse, but hey I'm not complaining" He dodged her needs like a mouse avoiding a trap set with cheese.

"It's important," As much as she won't admit it, she needed him now, more than ever.

"Yeah, I know, " he walks-or limping more like- away from her, away from her problems.

"Look, I don't know how to say this but-"

"What? You finally found out you're really a man?! Oh God, help us all!" His sarcasm hid the fact that he really was curious, waiting to find out why she wanted to talk to _him_, of all people. But going there, reaching out and giving her consolation, is a boundary he told himself never to cross.

"I'm pregnant."

He stops. After all her months of planning, and futile attempts, she finally got what she wanted. Then again, this was Lisa Cuddy, she always got what she wanted. He looked at her, waiting to find a hint of excitement or restlessness etched in her facial features, but her face was blank and tranquil.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Because, I thought you should know. You did after all harbor my little secret, which for you is an almost impossible achievement. And because I-I- need you again." She admitted this all in a matter of seconds.

"Need me for what? You got what you've wanted, what do you need me for?" His question, contrary to the harshness of it, slips out quietly and gently. He faced her now. He stared at her, almost challenging her to answer, even though he already knew what she wanted.

"I don't want anything from you really, it's just that, I can't go through this alone. All I'm asking from you is for you to be there when I need you. To just be a friend. And if that's too much, I understand, this isn't your dream. But please, just think about it." And with that, she left him standing there with her words still ringing in his ears. _To just be a friend_. Well, now that you think about it that actually didn't sound half bad. He could do that, contrary to popular belief, he could be a friend. He could care, and he did care. He wanted her to have this baby as much as she did. And if she needed him that badly, then maybe it was worth giving it a try.

"Yes," he yelled to her down the hospital hallway. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. She slowly made her way back to him.

"Yes what?" she asked confusingly.

"Yes, I'll be there," he said, somewhat bewildered by the fact he actually confessed that out loud. But it was worth it, she needed him as much as he needed her. It was a fact. Not just in this baby scenario but in life as well. They were each other's key to equilibrium, to symmetry to their life. Balance was the source of their relationship and the fuel of their fire. Even if he hadn't agreed to her request, he would still be there, whether he liked it or not, because not being there would screw up their perfect stability in their relationship.

She looked back at him, and this time he saw hope mingled with excitement in her eyes. Those perfect, sapphire eyes that uncovered her thoughts and emotions when her body language and facial features could not be read. She reached out and held his face in her hands and gently kissed his cheek.

"Thank you,"

And with that, she turned around and walked down in the same footsteps she had done only moments prior to this. He didn't know what to say, she had kissed him. It wasn't on the lips but it still had the same impact on him. He felt where she had kissed him, still burning in his skin. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Hey Lisa?" she turned around abruptly at the sound of her first name.

"Yes, Greg?" she used his first name, doing the same thing he had, waiting for his answer.

"Congratulations."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Happiness may fall short of their relationship, but balance would always be their to straighten things out.


End file.
